1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of alkali metal polysilicate solutions, particularly alkali metal polysilicate solutions having a high silica to alkali metal oxide content, say, a silica to alkali metal oxide mole ratio of 2.5 to 5.5:1. This invention is particularly directed to the preparation of lithium polysilicate solutions and especially lithium polysilicate solutions having a high silica to lithium oxide mole ratio. This invention is particularly directed to a simple and relatively commercially feasible process for the preparation of these high silica-containing alkali metal polysilicate solutions.